KKPCALM35/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM35-Aoi sigh.png|Aoi isn't looking forward to this formal event KKPCALM35-Himari fired up about sweets.png|Himari gets fired up about sweets KKPCALM35-Aoi tells Himari she can come along.png|Aoi tells Himari she can come along KKPCALM35-Grave and Diable talking on bridge.png|Grave and Diable talking on a bridge KKPCALM35-Diable doesn't want to serve Grave.png|Diable doesn't want to serve Grave KKPCALM35-Manners lesson at Tategami.png|Himari gets a lesson in sweets etiquette from Mizushima and Aoi KKPCALM35-Mizushima tells Himari she's worng.png|Mizushima tells Himari she made a mistake KKPCALM35-Aoi feeding Himari aaa.png|Aoi feeding Himari KKPCALM35-Aoi feeding Himari hamu.png|Aoi feeding Himari KKPCALM35-Himari came to the party in her school uniform.png|Himari wore her school uniform to the party KKPCALM35-Aoi introducing herself to the host.png|Aoi introduces herself to the host KKPCALM35-People gossiping about Aoi.png|People are gossiping about Aoi KKPCALM35-Aoi is glad the introductions are out of the way.png|Aoi is glad the introductions are out of the way KKPCALM35-The whole KiraPati group is there.png|The whole KiraPati group is there KKPCALM35-Aoi&Himari decide to have fun at the party too.png|Aoi & Himari decide to have fun at the party too KKPCALM35-Aoi&Himari trying out all the sweets.png|Aoi&Himari try out all the sweets KKPCALM35-Himari brought her notebook.png|Himari brought her notebook of course KKPCALM35-Himari wonders how the cake was made.png|Himari wonders how a cake was made KKPCALM35-Himari determined.png|Himari is determined to ask the patissier herself KKPCALM35-Himari can't ask the patissier.png|Himari can't ask the patissier KKPCALM35-Himari turns away some pushy guests.png|Himari turns away some pushy guests KKPCALM35-Himari dropped her notebook.png|Himari dropped her notebook KKPCALM35-Himari talks to her crystal squirrel.png|Himari talking to her crystal squirrel KKPCALM35-Aoi finds Himari.png|Aoi finds Himari KKPCALM35-Himari discovers her notebook is missing.png|Himari discovers her notebook is missing KKPCALM35-Aoi tells Himari they'll look for her notebook together.png|Aoi tells Himari they'll look for her notebook together KKPCALM35-Himari doesn't want to bother Aoi.png|Himari doesn't want to bother Aoi KKPCALM35-Aoi is determined to find Himari's notebook.png|Aoi is determined to find Himari's notebook KKPCALM35-Aoi&Himari looking for the notebook.png|Aoi & Himari look for the notebook KKPCALM35-Aoi&Himari found the notebook.png|Aoi & Himari found the notebook KKPCALM35-Himari got her notebook back.png|Himari got her notebook back KKPCALM35-Diable's starting to affect the guests.png|Diable's starting to affect the guests KKPCALM35-The stage got wrecked.png|The stage got wrecked KKPCALM35-Diabled guests angry at Himari.png|The Diable'd guests are angry at Himari KKPCALM35-Aoi apologizes to the crowd.png|Aoi apologizes to the crowd KKPCALM35-Everyone's surprised by Aoi's apology.png|Everyone is surprised by Aoi's formal apology KKPCALM35-Aoi's apology wasn't enough.png|Aoi's apology wasn't enough KKPCALM35-Aoi being scolded by the crowd.png|Aoi being scolded by the crowd KKPCALM35-Himari shouts that it's not Aoi's fault.png|Himari shouts that it wasn't Aoi's fault KKPCALM35-Aoi surprised at Himari's reaction.png|Aoi is surprised at Himari's reaction KKPCALM35-Himari defends Aoi.png|Himari defends Aoi KKPCALM35-Aoi embarrassed about Himari's speech.png|Aoi feels a little embarrassed about Himari's speech KKPCALM35-Himari embarrassed about her speech.png|Himari too KKPCALM35-Diable appears.png|Diable appears KKPCALM35-Himari&Aoi determined to protect the party.png|Himari & Aoi determined to protect the party KKPCALM35-Diable covered with kirakiraru cream.png|Diable covered with kirakiraru cream KKPCALM35-Diable frozen.png|Diable frozen KKPCALM35-Diable breaks free.png|Diable breaks free KKPCALM35-Diable caught Custard.png|Diable caught Custard KKPCALM35-Gelato attacks.png|Gelato attacks Diable KKPCALM35-Custard worried for Gelato.png|Custard is worried for Gelato KKPCALM35-Gelato gets back up.png|Gelato gets back up KKPCALM35-Gelato praises Custard.png|Gelato praises Himari KKPCALM35-Gelato says she loves Custard.png|Gelato says she loves Himari KKPCALM35-Gelato smiling at Custard.png|Gelato smiles at Custard KKPCALM35-Custard smiling back at Gelato.png|Custard smiles back at Gelato KKPCALM35-Gelato caught Custard.png|Gelato caught Custard KKPCALM35-Custard × Gelato.png|Custard & Gelato KKPCALM35-Custard&Gelato ready to take on Diable.png|Custard & Gelato ready to take on Diable KKPCALM35-Diable caught in giant choux creme.png|Diable caught in a giant choux creme KKPCALM35-Custard ready to do Custard Illusion.png|Custard ready to do Custard Illusion KKPCALM35-Diable choux creme explode.png|The giant choux creme with Diable explodes KKPCALM35-Diable will be back.png|Diable will be back KKPCALM35-Victory pose.png|Vistory pose KKPCALM35-Host apologizes to Aoi&Himari.png|The host apologizes to Aoi & Himari KKPCALM35-Ichika says Himari&Aoi are like choux creme.png|Ichika says Himari & Aoi are like choux creme KKPCALM35-Himari&Aoi smile.png|Himari & Aoi smiling at each other Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Wallpapers wall_kira_35_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM35.png|This episode's other wallpapers.